1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact arrangement for relays having stationary and movable contact elements residing opposite one another, whereby two contact elements disposed next to one another can be electrically bridged by a bridge contact element residing opposite thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bridge arrangements of the general type set forth above have been well known in contactors and in relays. With a contact spacing, they serve the purpose of being able to reliably switch even high currents on and off. These known contact arrangements exhibit a movable bridge contact element which bridges the two stationary contact elements respectively provided with a terminal and residing opposite one another.
In individual cases, such bridge contacts are already being employed in small weak current relays in order to be able to switch high currents even given the relatively small armature stroke and the small contact spacing connected therewith. In the course of further miniaturization, however, the magnet system and the armature paths are to be further reduced. Simultaneously, however, a requirement is raised that such small relays should also be employed for switching in heavy current systems.